fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force / Maddie D'Angelo
Maddie D'Angelo is the dub name of Akahane Ruby and a main character of Rainbow Force. Maddie is a sporty middle school student, who loves playing basketball and usually gets in fights with her twin sister Maggie. Maddie's alter ego is Rainbow Ruby, who controls the power of fire. General Information Personality Ruby is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. Currently, Ruby is the captain of her school’s basketball team. She has a strong will and always tries to do her best. She would never just drop something just she got bored by it or she doesn’t want to do anything anymore. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. Her laziness is usually shown when it comes to school work that has nothing to do with sport or helping at her parents’ restaurant. She usually gives her duties at the Feather Bell to her younger twin sister Robin. Adding to that, Ruby mixes up things which makes others think that has no idea what she’s actually doing. But that is not correct. http://fandomofprettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Akahane_Ruby#Personality Relationships *'Maggie D'Angelo' - Maggie's Maddie's younger twin sister, whom she fights a lot. Both help out at their parents' restaurant. Maggie, unlike Maddie, really loves fashion. *'Amilia Marchand' - Amilia is one of Maddie's best friends. Like Maddie, Mailia has to help her parents at home. Even though Amilia seems to enjoy teasing Maddie and Vivian a lot, she actually does her very best to help them whenever they need help. *'Vivian Appleton' - Vivian is one of Maddie's best friends, who likes fashion as much as Maddie's sister. Like Amilia, Vivian is Maddie's closest friend and they've known each other since childhood already. Etymology Maddie is the short for of two names of English origin. Maddie, short form of Madeline, means "of Magdala". Mary Magdalene, a character in the New Testament, was named thus because she was from Magdala - a village on the Sea of Galilee whose name meant "tower" in Hebrew.http://www.behindthename.com/name/magdalene. However, Maddie can mean "son of MAUD" when it is short for Madison.http://www.behindthename.com/name/madison D'Angelo is a variant of the Italian name Angelo. Angelo is an Italian masculine given name meaning "angel", or "messenger".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angelo Rainbow Ruby Rainbow Ruby, in Japan known as is the Glitter Force alter ego of Maddie. She transforms with the phrase "Rainbow Force Makeover!". Her basic attack is Vivid Fire. She introduces herself as "My Passion is Burning! A Heart set on Fire! I'm Rainbow Ruby!", which in Japan is . Attacks *'Vivid Fire' - The first attack Rainbow Ruby can perform. This attack has two forms, which however, have the same name. The attack was first used in episode 1. *'Vivid Trio Attack' - An attack that Rainbow Ruby perfoms along with Rainbow Beryl and Rainbow Citrine. The Japanese name of the attack is . *'Vivid Red Fire' - The second attack Rainbow Ruby can perform. This attack can only be performed with Rainbow Ruby's Red Star Mirror. The Japanese name of the attack is . Trivia *Maddie's theme color is red. *In the Japanese original, Maddie's name is . *In the Japanese original, Maddie's birthday falls on July 21st instead of July 25th. Gallery :Maddie D'Angelo Image Gallery References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Series / Rainbow Force Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Glitter Force related pages Category:Main Characters Category:Red Glitter Force Category:Females Category:Female